Legends
by PhoenixDemonGirl
Summary: A family moves in to Alaska and the Cullens are there too...the Cullens think the family seems familiar and as the family tries to hide the Cullens want to know what are they, who are they and why do they look so famliar!Renesmee has grownup


Chapter One.

*I don't own any characters except the ones I create

Alexandria POV

I was jumping of my seat as I drove to the airport. I was picking up my friend and her brother from the airport. They weren't really coming for a visit I feel really bad remembering what had happened.

*Flashback*

I was sitting in my room listening to music and my parents yelled my name and my brother's name. We came within a second with super speed I could use our orbing-transporting thingy but I could control it because it was a new power I had discovered but my brother Eric like me is discovering his powers and has less powers than me because he is younger than me.

"Mom, dad what happened?" I said looking at my parents my mother clasped her hand over her mouth and was sobbing and my father gently patting her shoulder I looked at the T.V screen and saw familiar faces. I gasped it was Ren and Ben. They were the only two passengers who had survived a major plane crash. I went to my room and was about to call when realization swept over me. Why hadn't they called me? This accident happened yesterday. Why dint they call me I was there best friend closer than family. Why? I decided to wait because what if they had injuries but then they weren't humans they were partial vampires. Not hybrids. Legend for told that there would be such two people. When we found out what they were my parent told are identities to them and said what their kids were and the Gladwin's soon realized why their children kept feeling hungry and when eaten the amount of food which would supply a whole month's supply of food the children's hunger still wouldn't be satisfied. But Mr. and Mrs. Gladwin dint want their children to know what they were but all of them knew what we were. After 1 year I got a call from Ren and Ben after the accident and they poured their hearts out to me and told me they found out what they were. I told them that we were going to Alaska and they should come and we could talk about it.

*End of Flashback*

Now the only thing I was worried is about them hunting animals they loved animals and so did I but I had to drink animal blood once in a while but I could eat normal food so tried to stay on food until I was very weak. I had to teach them because what if they dint find food and became too hungry if they has some animal blood in them they could last longer. I saw them with their luggage and I helped them carry it but the Ben insisted that he was okay carrying it. I got into my silver Lexus. How much I loved my car. We had a quite ride to our house. When we came in mum jumped and hugged them and dad also hugged both of them. Eric came and gave them a punch. We sat down in the dining room and dad asked them how they survived for so long. There aunt and uncle adopted them but they found out they were different and ran away from home. They wandered alone and ate very little trying to save the money they had. Of course they had a lot of money but they took as much of they could. There friend helped them for a very long time to survive.

"Ren, Ben why dint you call us or even me? I dint call you because I might be calling when you were at the hospital or something because well you are part human." I said.

"We dint want to worry you." Ren said looking as if she still dint won't to worry us.

"Ben, you are a complete idiot. I expect 'we dint want to bother you' from your sister. I know it was a hard time but did you even once think what we were doing. I'll tell you what we were doing we were searching for you guys and we dint succeed." I felt like crying and I saw Ben and Ren had started before me. As anger was still in me there crying softened me a little. "I'm sorry guys. It's just that…"I said with a hic-cup. "That we were worried sick." My father spoke after a long time. "You see we worried about your diet and I'm sure you have become very weak." They nodded and daddy continued. "And more worried where you were. Now I see you have done some research about your selves but there are some things you don't know. That is when you turn 17 you can die any time you will have a week of time after you turn 17 then anything can happen you may die after an hour or maybe a century anytime and it's a good thing you are twins. You can be changed at the same time. A good thing." He said and was in deep thought and then he went into his study. Mom looked at me, Eric, Ren and Ben and said, "You better get to bed." Before Ren and Ben could object she said, "It would be better if you stay for today you can go back to your house tomorrow." They nodded. I took both of them to their bedrooms. We smiled at each other and said goodnight.

I was nervous as I went to my room hearing the sound of water running. Ren and Ben must be taking a bath and so was Eric. I went to my room and into the bathroom and stood into the hot water letting it soothe me from all my worries. But it dint work. I sighed and turned off the water. After I was ready for bed I went into the kitchen and my mum gave me a hot cup of milk I drank and washed the cup and went into Ren and Ben's room. Usually I just whispered goodnight in my room because everyone could hear it but today was a hard day especially for Ren and Ben. I knocked and came into Ren's room she had changed into a loose T-shirt and track pants. I helped her with unpacking this was odd whenever we used to be together we never kept quite even in the class we used to talk and sing and the teachers usually never told us to keep quite because we were good students who dint complete their work on time but we were the naughtiest good students.

Then Ben came in and said I hadn't changed a bit in the past few years. We laughed. It was true I had only become a little longer that's all. Eric came in Ren's room and joined our conversation and made jokes. Ben and Ren wanted to know more about are power but mom said it was late and that we better get to bed if we wanted to be awake in class. I said goodnight to everyone and when I came into my room I lay my head on the pillow but sleep dint come. I was having a headache which would kill a human. It was very painful. But the pain was so bad that I couldn't sleep but after sometime the pain was relieved and I went to sleep as soon as I blinked.


End file.
